


Velvet Nights

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbiton, Humor, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Love, Pls don't hurt me, Slash, Soap Opera, Tags Are Fun, Tragedy, hopefully, i am not bothering with dates and maps, one is a not nice person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: After their car is stolen, brothers Dori, Nori and Ori (our protaganist) are forced to seek help from Hobbiton, the town nearest to them. A chance encounter with someone from Dori's past, however, is about to change their life forever. Join Ori as he discovers and unravels a tale of scandal and long lost love, all hidden to him, by his steadfast older brother.(Warnings: lots of shenanigans and gratuitous melodrama.)





	1. Time To Say Goodbye - Sarah Brightman/Andrea Bocelli

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was lying in my bed listening to music. On a whim I decided to treat my ears to some Andy Williams. Specifically, 'Speak Softly Love.'
> 
> I gasped out loud and this fic was concieved in it's earliest stage. A few months ago actually, but now we are here.
> 
> Flipping finally.
> 
> Firstly I want to thank Andy Williams for his voice and the energy that inspired this truly epic (probably not) story. Secondly I want to thank myself for pushing me to the extreme limits and actually constructing a story this time and not just going with the flow.
> 
> And last, but not least I want to thank Dollypegs and Stevie_Foxx. Not only are they really sweet and nice, they have one of the best fics in this fandom (and if I could physically link it I would) 'Rites, Writings and Ris', and their writing constantly inspires me. Hopefully this isn't creepy, but I hav to be honest and give you the love you two deserve :D
> 
> (Seriously, check 'em out.)
> 
> Mostly I'm just excited to write some melodramtic hijnks and name my chapters after song titles. Also, no schedule, I suck.
> 
> Anywhoo, enjoy!

The thick, cold glass of the car window against Ori’s forehead is a welcome reprieve from the damp humidity of the outside. The rain steadily pattering on the roof of the vehicle is a reminder of what was about to happen.

‘’Alright I believe that’s everything! Now we can get away from this horrendous weather at last!’’, Dori cries out as he enters the car, startling a snoozing Nori in the backseat.

Ori chuckles softly, taking Dori’s wet umbrella and tucking it away next to his. His brother slips into the driver’s seat, adjusting his scarf. 

‘’Wassamatter with you? Trying to sleep ‘ere.’’, Nori grumbles, scratching at his scalp.

‘’You’ll have plenty of time for that, it’s a long way to Lothlorien.’’, Dori says with a mysterious smile.

Ori feels his body thrum with excitement once more, a childlike delight causing him to grin largely as the eldest Ri starts the car. 

The thin layer of grime and water is quickly cleaned away by the wipers, allowing Ori a view of the long, rocky stretch of road ahead him. 

Dori exhales deeply next to him, fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel. Both Ori and Nori stare at him quietly, and before long Dori chuckles softly and presses a booted foot just as delicately on the gas pedal.

And with that, they were off.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

It has been three hours.

While Ori’s excitement was by no means gone, it was dulled slightly by the fact that Nori had already dozed off (no amount of indie music had kept him awake) and Dori is clearly lost in his own world. Which leaves Ori with not much to do but stare out of the window as relaxing piano plays through the car speakers.

Soon enough his vision is a mess of gray, green and occasional hints of a gorgeous blue. He doesn’t bother focusing his eyes to find out what the colours belong to. Without warning the earthy palette gives way to an expansive emerald field, complete with all sorts of livestock and more mountains in the distance.

Ori gasps softly, marvelling at the stretch of land before him. Even from his seat in the car, he can see how healthy the grass is and how amazing the wildflowers sprinkled around must smell. He imagines that if the rain would clear up at this very moment and the sun would beam down upon the ground, it would be blinding.

‘’I always loved fields like this when I was younger. I was quite a sight, prancing around with a shawl spread out behind me like wings. I looked rather daft.’’, Dori speaks, tone disapproving, but a fond smile touches his mouth. 

Ori can just imagine his brother frolicking around in the tall grass, glorious hair fluttering beautifully in the warm breeze. The mental picture he conjures up doesn’t look daft at all, it holds the same spark that’s so rare in Dori’s eyes.

Ori hesitates before speaking again, momentarily blinded as they drive swiftly past the field and through a rocky tunnel that apparently cut into the mountain.

‘’Why don’t you anymore?’’

There’s a silence for a long time, so long that Ori is beginning to resign himself to sight-seeing once more, before Dori speaks.

‘’I did not think it necessary anymore.’’

Sensing that was the best he’s going to get, Ori nods and goes back to staring at the gloomy surroundings and betting on raindrops.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

‘’Oh! Dori, up ahead- a gas station!’’, Ori cries out with delight, eyes glued to the convenient store that accompanied it. 

Nori starts awake, elaborate hairstyle slightly mussed and drooping. Ori feels bad for waking his brother, but the guilt doesn’t last long as Dori is pulling up into the parking lot with a small chuckle and Ori’s enthusiasm.

‘’Do we need gas?’’, Nori mumbles out, voice husky from sleep.

‘’No, not really. I just thought since we are on a road trip, Ori ought to have some convenient store food. Does that sounds appealing, pet?’’, Dori asks, once again readjusting the scarf around his neck.

Ori giggles and nods viciously, quickly hugging his brother and slipping out of his seat onto the worn gravel.

He can hear the low murmur of his brother trying to rouse Nori further, no doubt coaxing the troublemaker out with promises of cherry ice-cream. The soft open and close of the car doors confirmed that Nori had agreed to accompany them, albeit with a groggy shuffle.

A few feet from the sliding doors of the store, Ori stops. He feels the hairs on his neck tingle, and he spins around with a feeling that he’s being watched.

‘’Ori? What is it?’’, Nori asks from in front of him. 

Ori’s about to answer when sees it. Well rather them.  
Crumpled on the tiled floor inside the store.

‘’Are those... retail uniforms?’’

The words are barely out of his mouth, when a tremendous slam is heard and a car engine roars to life. 

Judging by Dori’s surprised shriek of outrage and Nori’s mad dash to reach the parking lot, it’s their car.

Nori lets out a string of foul curses as Ori reels.

Oh no, this was his fault. He should have never said anything, should have never been so childish-

‘’Ori! Are you alright?’’, Dori’s exclaims, his voice sounding muddled and distanced. 

Ori blinks rapidly, feeling the familiar weight of Nori’s hand on his shoulder.

‘’I’m fine. Just shocked I suppose.’’, he mutters, his words shaky even to himself.

Thankfully his brothers believe him and Dori just pulls him in for an embrace.

‘’Well this is a fine mess, innit?’’

‘’Nori.’’

‘’We’re stranded ‘ere.’’

‘’Nori.’’

‘’With no hope of rescue.’’

‘’Nori!’’, Dori snaps as Ori shivers at the implications.  
Nori raises his hands in surrender, though both Ori and Dori know him to be right. 

‘’I just don’t understand! Why us and our car?’’, Ori asks, finally finding his voice.

‘’Oh I just don’t know! The cruelty of some people.’’, Dori tuts, wringing his hands nervously as he pulls away from Ori.

All three of them sit in silence for a few minutes, pondering their unfortunate situation.

Ori can’t help but shake the feeling that they had been expected. 

The quiet is interrupted by Nori. 

‘’Look, there’s a sign over there by the road...’’, he points out, tone soft and hesitant.

Ori lifts his eyes in the direction of Nori’s outstretched finger and Dori does the same. 

Dori gasps, swaying slightly on the spot. 

‘’No. No, Nori, we must call someone instead.’’

‘’Dori-‘’

‘’I said no! We are not to go to that place!’’, Dori snaps.  
Ori blinks. He cannot remember a time he’s ever seen his beloved older brother so...

Afraid.

‘’Dori, listen. There aren’t any telephones here and considering we left our own in the car...’’, Nori trails off uncertainly.

‘’What’s wrong with Hobbiton?’’, Ori pipes up quietly, fidgeting with his sweater at this point.

‘’There isn’t anything wrong with it. It’s... one of the loveliest places I had ever visited.’’, Dori answers, his eyes longing and voice wistful.

Ori swallows softly. His curiosity is killing him and he longs to comfort his brother, and yet he for once he doesn’t know how.

‘’We don’t have to stay. We just need help and maybe a lift and that’s it.’’, Nori insists, sympathetically. 

Dori purses his lips, eyes trained stubbornly upon the green sign.

Ori holds his breath, not knowing why he desperately wishes Dori to agree.

‘’Oh alright then.’’

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

‘’How bloody far is this place?’’, Nori whines for the umpteenth time, feet shuffling along the damp road.

Ori’s inclined to agree with him, his own legs and feet starting to ache. The snacks they had raided from the store (much to Dori’s consternation) had long since run out.

And much to both Nori and Ori’s distress, Dori has been silent ever since they had started walking. Not even a huff of disapproval at Nori’s constant swearing, or fussing over Ori’s well being.

‘’I mean honestly, we might as well walk to Lothlorien at this point!’’, Nori continues, grunting as he stumbles over a pebble.

Ori’s about to tease his brother for his clumsiness, when the road stops. In his failure to keep his eyes in front of him, he had missed the downhill he could’ve likely rolled down.

But that’s not what stops him.

He’s seen pictures of the Shire and subsequently, Hobbiton, before. But nothing could prepare him for the sight in front of him.

Sprawling across quite a bit of land, the signature houses of Hobbiton were not very visible, but the chimney smoke, laundry lines and luscious gardens and farms are. Save the main road that cut through the town, Ori can see winding brick paths connecting smial to smial. He breathes in rather quickly , smelling fresh air and the scent of the trees that dominate the outskirts of the town.

‘’It’s beautiful.’’, Ori breathes in awe.

Dori nods, eyes distant and glazed over.

‘’Yeah it’s alright, now get your bums down this hill. It took a long time to get ‘ere.’’, Nori grumbles, heading for the grassy side of said hill.

Ori chuckles and follows, Dori in tow.

Ori’s delighted to find the amount of flowers sprinkled among the dewy grass, gushing over a couple of blue ones in particular.

After much panting and general noises of exertion (mostly from Nori) they reach the bottom unscathed. Ori instantly insists they dash over to a charming little market and grab some water.

‘’Good idea, my dear, but after this we shall not stay.’’, Dori says firmly, and Ori nods instantly.

Ori’s convinced he shouldn’t be allowed to suggest anything related with shops and markets and whatnot.

They’ve not taken one step forward, when there’s a loud beep from the road as a silver car with tinted windows rush past them. Dori, being the closest to the road, gives a truly impressive shriek in Ori’s opinion, and is sent staggering into a mud puddle in shock.

‘’Shit!’’, Nori exclaims, Ori silently echoing the sentiment but opting to instead yell Dori’s name and rush to his brother’s aid.

Upon reaching the puddle of mud and brother, Ori’s instantly relieved to find Dori’s alright, if the indignant sputtering and squawking is anything to go by.

‘’Dori?’’, he says anyway, kneeling next to him.

‘’I’m fine, pet, but my coat is most certainly not!’’, Dori exclaims and Ori giggles nervously.

A car door slams from above them both, Nori having sprinted to search for the water (and smelling salts, just in case). Ori’s head snaps up in alarm, not noticing that the car had reversed to their position.

‘’Oh Mahal, are yeh alrigh’? Terribly sorry ‘bout all this, I did not see yeh!’’, a voice calls out, footsteps crunching as the driver walks around the car.

‘’Didn’t see me? And how on earth am I supposed to believe that- oh.’’

Dori freezes, his eyes fixed in a glassy stare.

The driver had stepped into view. 

He’s an elderly man, about Dori’s age, with snow white hair and a beard to match. Ori can tell he’s rich, from the pristine car to the fine material of his jacket. 

The man is also frozen, though his eyes are roving over Dori in what seems to be disbelief.

Ori can only imagine how confused his own expression must look right now.

‘’B-Balin?’’, Dori stutters and Ori’s eyebrows raise at the moisture pooling in his brother’s eyes. What is going on? 

‘’Beloved.’’


	2. Fernando

**Twenty-four years before...**

_The night air is cool and gentle, breezing through the roses that creeps along the iron railing that surrounds the balcony. _

_Dori breathes in softly, smelling the firesmoke wafting up from below in the garden. The chatter of the gathering is drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat. _

_Anticipation dictates his every action, like how his fingers are drumming softly against his lips and the pacing of his feet from one end of the balcony to the other. His slippers don’t make a sound on the checked tiles, but the heavy booted footfalls from behind him do._

_Dori tenses quickly, one arm still slung across his chest. _

_It’s only when he hears a familiar chuckle that he relaxes, corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile._

_‘’Yer wound up, m’ love.’’, Balin says softly, wary of the people below._

_Dori hums, allowing himself to fall into Balin’s embrace.   
They stay like that for a few moments, aware of how rare it was for them. Neither dare to make a noise, besides sighs of contentment and bittersweet amusement. _

_‘’Our families seem to be getting along...’’, Dori whispers, trailing off uncertainly._

_‘’Aye, slowly but surely.’’, Balin chuckles dryly._

_Dori’s hair is ruffled by the wind as he snorts softly, leaning closer as humanly possible to Balin._

_‘’BALIN!’’_

_Dori gasps, tearing himself away from his lover. Balin swears softly, boldly plants a kiss on Dori’s flushed cheek and jogs to the door._

_‘’BALIN! MAHAL’S SAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?’’, the voice shrieks again, sending Dori’s heart racing again and palms sweating._

_Dori’s room door clicks shut and he can hear Balin’s feet bound downstairs to the foyer. _

_‘’Coming, amad!’’_

_Dori releases a breath, leaning heavily onto the railing. _

_The wind doesn’t do much to cool his tears._

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

Ori nearly chokes on his own saliva.

_Beloved?_

Heavy panting and footsteps from behind him, let Ori know that Nori was making his way over.

Without a word the middle Ri brother crouches next to Dori and offers him a bottle of water.

Dori shakes his head softly, before finally speaking.

‘’Dori. It’s Dori.’’, he says and Ori, having known his brother for years, can hear the strain in his voice.

An indescribable look passes over the man’s-

Balin’s, face, before a polite smile replaces it.

‘’Of course, my apologies Master Ri. Though, if I may ask- what are you doing back in Hobbiton?’’, Balin asks, his tone light and inquiring.

Ori doesn’t believe it for a second.

Nor does he believe that Dori will tell the truth and before he knows it, he blurts it out.

‘’We stopped at a gas station and our car got stolen!’’, he exclaims in a single breath, ignoring Dori’s cry.

‘’Yeah, what he said.’’, Nori adds, much to Ori’s surprise.

He did not expect that Nori would back him up. Although he has a sneaking suspicion, that while Nori cared for Dori fiercely- he’s also intensely curious.

Or maybe it went deeper.

‘’Mahal! What gas station, er...?’’, Balin trails off and Ori flashes a quick smile.

‘’Ori, at your service.’’

‘’Ori.’’, the man repeats with a kind smile, before speaking once more.

‘’What gas station?’’

‘’The one a few miles back.’’, Nori supplies.

By now Dori is spluttering, clearly trying to find words of protest and failing.

Balin goes quiet, before nodding resolutely. 

‘’Right then, why don’t yeh lot come with me to th’ Police Station?’’, Balin suggests, gesturing to his car.

The three brother’s eyes all widen, likely for various reasons. 

‘’Of course!’’, Nori and Ori agree in unison.

‘’Absolutely not. W-we don’t need to be botherin’ Master Balin, after all I’m sure he’s very busy and we can just call-‘’

‘’Dori.’’, Balin cuts in smoothly, taking a step towards Dori.

Dori stumbles back slightly and Balin winces, but stops advancing. 

‘’Dori. Be sensible-‘’

‘’Sensible!’’, Dori scoffs, but falls silent for Balin to continue.

‘’Yer car was stolen. Tha’s not something yeh just shrug off and call somebody about. Let me take yeh to the Station, we get this fixed and we can part ways.’’

There’s a small silence, before Dori sighs and nods his head.

‘’Yes you’re right, as usual.’’, he says, but there’s a faint fondness in his tone.

By now, Ori’s curiosity has reached insurmountable heights an he’s itching to write in his journal. 

Which is, of course, in the car.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

The backseat of Balin’s car is slightly cramped, but breathable.

‘’Me arse’s never felt so comfy.’’, Nori had remarked to him under his breath, which had made Ori giggle.

That had been a few minutes ago and the atmosphere now is unbearably awkward, with Dori and Balin sneaking unsubtle glances at each other.

Ori has been racking his brain for an answer to this entire situation, each possibility more bizarre than the last.

The gentle whirring of the air conditioner certainly doesn’t help his sleepiness, the stress and excitement of the past few hours finally catching up with him.

After the third time of nudging himself awake, Ori decides to speak.

‘’Master Balin?’’

‘’Please, jus’ call me Balin, and yes?’’, the man replies, gently turning the steering wheel to the right.

‘’How long has that gas station been around?’’, Ori asks slowly, judging Dori’s reaction.

His brother is too busy staring at their driver to notice and Ori’s half disturbed to find Dori’s barely breathing.

‘’That’s the thing lad. Tha buildin’s been aroun’ fer ages.’’

‘’But?’’, Dori asks, voice slightly unsteady.

Balin exhales softly, fingers tapping against the wheel as he does.

‘’But, it’s been abandoned fer five years now.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I love feedback :D


End file.
